Juno Cullen II
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Juno's restless. She's found her one true love...and he's a werewolf. Can their love flourish? OC/OC AU to All's Fair In Love And War.
1. Prologue

It was just after the wedding. My dad had finally married his fiancée, Katy. I couldn't take the happiness and goo. It was disgusting. It was suffocating me, so I told Carlisle I needed a walk and he let me go. I was walking in the forest when suddenly I smelt something magical. I walked closer to it, still sniffing, when suddenly I saw a young werewolf eating. I looked at him. He phased back and looked at me. My heart exploded. I turned around and ran back to the house. I needed to tell Carlisle what was happening to me.


	2. Imprints and Singers

I sat on the bed waving my legs.

"What's wrong with me Carlisle?" I asked. "What is it, a virus?" Carlisle laughed and ruffled my hair.

"No, Juno. You've found your singer." I went pale, well paler than usual.

"I can't have." Carlisle looked at me funny. I held up the pictures I had been drawing of him for the last hour and a half.

"He's a werewolf." Carlisle looked shocked.

"That isn't just any werewolf. Juno, that's Daniel Black, great great great grandson of Jacob Black." I flopped onto the bed face down.

"What am I going to do?" I cried.

"You need to talk to him, love. For all we know, he's imprinted on you-" There was a knock at the door. Emmett opened it to a young werewolf standing there shaking. Emmett grinned.

"Hello, young man. Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel, sir."

"Daniel?"

"Black." Emmett grabbed his hand and shook it up and down hard.

"Nice to meet you Daniel Black. I'm Emmett Cullen. This is my father Carlisle Cullen and my daughter Juno Cullen."

"C-can I talk to her alone, please? Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Juno, are you alright with that?"

"Yes, Dad. Now go!" She pushed him and Carlisle out of the room and closed the door. She smiled at Daniel nervously. He smiled back just as nervously.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but as you know, I'm a werewolf. Now, when werewolves meet their one true love, they imprint. This imprint can never be broken."

"I'm a vampire. When I find my true love their blood sings to me."

"You're my imprint."

"You're my singer."

Daniel and Juno ran over to each other and sealed their love with a kiss.


	3. A Shock And A Wedding

"We're getting married!" Juno and Daniel announced. Every Cullen had a different reaction. Esme clapped, Carlisle smiled, Bella looked confused, Edward was oblivious, Alice squealed in delight, Jasper clutched his head, Romany, Renesmee and Erin giggled freakishly in unison, Mars immediately tried to beat up Daniel, Fortuna tried to change their outcome, Ceres grew a rose in her hand and gave it to Daniel, Apollo bent a special light on them, Vulcan drew a heart of fire around them, Katy looked startled and Emmett fell down on the carpet.

"Juno, baby, you're only a little girl." he forced out.

"I'm 214, dad, I'm old enough." Emmett softened as she threw a pleading look at him.

"Ok, baby. Whatever you want."

_____________________________________________________________________

(The Wedding)

"I'm so nervous, Ceres, Fortuna." Juno whimpered. Ceres put one hand on Juno's shoulder and with the other she created a bouquet of roses.

"You two will be fine. Daniel loves you and you love Daniel. Nothing will go wrong."

"I won't change his or your mind." Fortuna added. Juno smiled at her sisters and clasped their hands.

"Thanks, girls. I'm ready."

Daniel POV

I was so nervous. I was shaking so much that Jack, my brother, said that if I didn't stop shaking an earthquake would happen. My brother isn't very funny.

Suddenly, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Juno started walking down the aisle. I was taken aback. She was beautiful, not that she normally wasn't. She had a gorgeous, white dress on. It was sleeveless and had a wrap. There was embroidery and a beige ring around the waist and bottom of the dress. A small tiara was in her black hair. The white of the dress contrasted with her lovely olive skin. Her green eyes sparkled along with the emerald clip in her eyes. I couldn't wait to be able to call her mine.

Emmett POV

It was a beautiful wedding. I couldn't believe it. One of my children got married! Juno looked lovely, and Daniel scrubbed up well as well. However, at the reception, they had a surprise for us...


	4. With A Baby Comes Happiness

Juno POV

I had to tell them. I couldn't keep deceiving people. Daniel and I decided to tell everyone together. We knew it would change both vampire and werewolf lives forever.

"We're four months pregnant."

My dad collapsed on the floor. I was sure he was going to have a mental breakdown after this month. My grandad looked slightly alarmed to be a great-grandfather but I knew he was thrilled. The reaction was good: mainly positive. It did take two hours to get Emmett off of the floor, though.

________________________________________________________________________

Daniel POV

The five months passed so quickly. We went on a small honeymoon to Paris for a month (remember, the Cullens idea of a honeymoon is years) which was delightful. By the time we had got back, Esme had made us a beautiful little home in La Push. We found out we were having a girl (Thank you, Alice) so we started thinking on names. We couldn't decide between Valerie or Georgia. We had just decided on a name when the big event happened. Juno's water broke.

Juno POV

7 hours later Georgia Valerie Juno Suzie Esme Cullen-Black came into the world. She was beautiful, with green eyes, black hair and olive skin; the same skintone as her daddy. As soon as Daniel held her, she exploded, literally, into a little white wolf. We were overjoyed; she had inherited Daniel's werewolf genes as well. We had created a one of a kind. Half werewolf, quarter human, quarter vampire: a vampire/werewolf hybrid.

Emmett POV

I couldn't believe it! My first granddaughter was unbelievable! Not only was she a (very cute) white werewolf, she grew at an extraordinary rate and even had a special ability at two days old! She was telekinetic, and she used this power to her advantage. When she was in a bad mood she would move items out of your reach. She could be a stroppy little cow at times. But when she decided she liked you, you were her best friend. I was so happy. And there was more happiness yet to come.


End file.
